Oh Baby!
by Twilightluver911
Summary: Bella's 18 month old cousin, Hailey, came to forks with Bella's aunt Carla for a visit.  Bella gets to thinking about how her life would change if she had a baby.  So does Edward.  Suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby!

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That's Stephenie Meyer!**

_Bella's 18 month old cousin, Hailey, came to forks with Bella's aunt Carla for a visit._

_Bella gets to thinking about how her life would change if she had a baby._

_So does Edward._

_Suck at summaries :P_

_**xXxBella's POVxXx**_

Finally, we saw their Chevrolet Suburban pull up on our grass. I smiled as I saw my Aunt Carla get out on the passenger side. She went around to get Hailey from her carseat, while my uncle Dave got out of the drivers seat.

Aunt Carla bounded up the steps with Hailey in her arms. "You wanna hold her, Bella," she asked. I looked at her, dumbfounded. I didn't know the first things about babies, thats why I planned on not having babies, not that I had a choice, since Edward is a vampire. She smiled, as if to read my mind. "I'm not asking you to change her diaper or anything, just hold her," she insisted. She handed me the now awake baby. As soon as she was in my arms, she started giggling. Her smile brought a smile to mine and everyone else face, then everyone was giggling.

After everyone was inside, baby Hailey still in my arms, my aunt said, " Gosh Bella, your so big! And your pretty!" Thanks. " I bet you have all the boys chasing after you," she winked. Before I had a chance to tell her about Edward, Charlie cut in. " She has a boyfriend, Edward, and she's head over heels for him," he grunted. "I guess you don't like him Charlie," my Uncle Dave asked. Before my dad was about to dump "the six months of depression" time period, I tried to change the subject. " Actually, he should be on his way over by now, you would love him Carla." She always did take a liking to younger boys. Hailey started squirming in my arms. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy and so worry- free.

Charlie, Carla, and Dave were in a deep conversation about Hailey. I was still focused on Hailey's sleeping figure. Different emotions flashed across her face. Happiness. Fun. A brief of sadness at first, but then back to happiness. I would kill to know what she was thinking. I wondered if that was what Edward felt like with me. Speaking (thinking) of Edward, where was he?

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I adjusted Hailey in my arms and walked to the door. My heartbeat raced as I started to open it, because I knew what was on the other side. A God. I gasped at the sight before me. Golden bronze hair, topaz eyes, and a smile that broke all the girls hearts. He raised his eyebrow at the baby in my arms. "This is my cousin, Hailey, remember I told you that my aunt, uncle, and cousin were visiting. Come in," I said with a smile. I lead him to the couch were my Aunt Carla was staring. "Edward, this is my Uncle Dave and My aunt Carla, you already met Hailey," I said, gesturing towards the baby, who is now waking up. Short nap. "Guys, this is my BOYFRIEND, Edward," I said, making sure I was clear on the boyfriend. "Well hello Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you. Bella, you never told me how cute he was," Aunt Carla exclaimed. I blushed lightly at that. "Look she still blushes, Dave, oh I bet you love that Edward, isn't she a cutie," she said, pulling at my cheeks. Ok, now she was doing it on purpose. "I love her blush, I love when she bites her lip, I guess I love her," Edward announced happily. I had to smile at him. I decided to tune them out for the rest of the night. I kept tickling Hailey and playing with her hair. Edward even got to hold her. When I seen him with a child, it light up my heart. he would make a great father. I decided to erase that memory because I knew it was impossible to have children with Edward, but it was worth it.

That night, the image of a minature Edward running around the house with a diaper on kept popping up in my head. It made me feel bubbly when I thought of another Edward in my life, but it also made me feel guilty to know that Edward could never give me that. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed. "As always, I'm thinking of you." It wasn't a total lie, I was thinking about him. "Hmmm.." he said thoughtfully. I smiled as he started to sing my lullaby, blackness soon taking over me.

**Ok, I think I'm gonna make 2-3 more chapters before calling it quits. As always with ExB it will be a happy ending. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Baby!

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That's Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Thank you to shortevilpixie & Who Said Im Human for the reviews. And to answer your question, no, Hailey will not be meeting the Cullens :(( Here's the next Chapter!**_

_Bella's 18 month old cousin, Hailey, came to forks with Bella's aunt Carla for a visit._

_Bella gets to thinking about how her life would change if she had a baby._

_So does Edward._

_Suck at summaries :P_

_**xXxEdward's POVxXx**_

As I watched Bella sleep, I couldn't help but wonder why she kept mumbling the word 'baby' and 'Edward' in the same sentence.

'Maybe she wants a child, Edward,' I thought.

No, she told me that she didn't want kids, I thought, again

Maybe, she lied,' My thoughts shot back.

That kept me quiet a minute. I knew I couldn't give her the life that I wanted for her, but I was so selfish with her. I was gonna take her hummanity away, which meant no growing old, no children, watching the world move on without us. It killed me to think in about 100 years she would hate me for doing this to her, like Rose had been. I sighed as she said 'baby' again, but then she said something that struck me down to my cold, cold core. 'Edward Jr,' she mumbled. My mind was racing, if I was human my heart would have stopped. She did want children! I couldn't think so I ran home. I needed advice. And I knew the perfect person to go to.

**xXxBella's POVxXx**

I awoke the next morning feeling empty inside. Edward wasn't here, and there was no note. I started to panick. He always left a note. I ran to my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. Nothing. I slammed my phone shut, didn't bother getting dressed, and ran to my truck. I was going about 70 mph, wow Edward was a big impact on me, reaching the Cullen's house in no time. I knocked on the door, tamping my foot impatiently. Nothing! I really started to panick, then. Relief washed over me when I saw a note on the window beside the door. I pulled it off and read it

_Dear my Bella,_

_I'm sorry for not being there this morning, I have a surprise for you though. Meet me in our meadow at 10:00 a.m. I will be waiting. _

_P.S. The key to my house is under the rug, go in and there is a dress on my bed, wear it!_

_- Yours forever, Edward._

I sighed in relief. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. _9:12 a.m._ I only had 58 minutes 'till I saw Edward again. I looked under the WELCOME rug and sure enough, there was a silver key hiding under it. I picked it up quickly, unlocked the door, and ran upstairs to Edward's room. Right there, laying on Edward's bed, was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was dark blue, of course, it was knee-length, and it fit my body like it was made for me! **(Dress on profile!) **I quickly put on the dress and slipped some Dark blue seqien flats to go with it. I let my hair down from its ponytail making my it unbelievably wavy. I combed though it then went to put on some light blue make-up. After I was pleased with my face, I ran to my truck and pulled out my phone. _9:47 a.m. _I had to hurry! I sped my truck to the edge of our meadow. After a long, non-tripping (thankfully) walk, I saw it. Our meadow was... It was amazing! there were like a 1,000 candles lit and a blanket right in the middle of the clearing with a basket, probably of food. And there he was, lighting the last candle, he turned to me, and my knees felt weak.

**xXxEdward's POVxXx**

When I saw her, I gasped. She. Was. Beautiful. Her curves were defined amazingly. I smiled from ear to ear when she waved. I was so nervous, could a vampire be nervous, because I sure was. My mind wondered to last night...

_"Esme, are you in here," I asked. I had just arrived home and I decided that I should talk to Esme because she had lost a child, so she would know what to do. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" she asked. I sighed. "I need to talk to you, it's really important," I said, uncomfortably. Her eyes examined me curiously. "Of course sweety, come in," she put down the book she was reading and looked at me. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked. I sighed. "Well, ever since Bella's 18 month old cousin, Hailey, came to visit earlier today, she has been mumbling 'baby' in her sleep. She even said 'Edward Jr.' mom, I don't know what to do. I don't know if you wants a baby or not. I just don't know!" I barely called Esme mom, but I was really worried."Well sweety, you have to talk to her about it. I'm sure this is just a phase for her, you have to remember Edward, she is a growing teenager. They go through different emotions, different wants. Sweetie, talk to her, tell her things are alright. Do something romantic!" And that's exactly what I did. _

"Wow, you look amazing! I...I...I," She walked up and put her finger to my lips. I pulled her down on the blanket. She was about to say something when I interupted, "No, don't talk, let's just enjoy each others company," I whispered. I reached in the basket and pulled out some grapes. I knew I had to do it. I was scared to know the outcome of this conversation. I wanted to avoid it, but I knew I couldn't, not anymore. Here I Go. "Bella, we have to talk"

**Ok, I think I'm gonna make 1 more chapter before calling it quits. As always with ExB it will be a happy ending. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Baby!

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That's Stephenie Meyer!**

_Bella's 18 month old cousin, Hailey, came to forks with Bella's aunt Carla for a visit._

_Bella gets to thinking about how her life would change if she had a baby._

_So does Edward._

_Suck at summaries :P_

**xXxBella's POVxXx**

I waited in silence, scared of what he would say next. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna do it. Bella do you want a child?" Huh? I stared at him. Shocked. "I...I...I don't know what to say, Edward. Why do you ask, your a vampire yo..." He cut me off.

"I know I'm a vampire, Bella, thats why I'm asking. I know I can't give you the life that you want, but Bella, say the word and I will find a way to give you a child. Sperm donations. Adoption. Bella, I promise you I won't be mad, if thats what your scared of. If you want a child, you got it." His eyes were sincere. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This man will do anything for me, huh? I looked into his eyes, not just his eyes, but his soul. "

Edward, is this about Hailey?' I asked. he shook his head. "Not just Hailey, but when you were sleeping last night, you kept mumbling 'Edward Jr.' and 'baby' in your sleep. And when you looked at Hailey, she made you smile bigger than I ever seen," He sighed.

"You caught that, huh? Edward I would love to have kids, to see them running around, growing up." He was about to interject when I said, "Wait, let me finish. I do want kids, but only with you, no one else. If I can't have kids with you, oh well! I can do without that, you are definitly worth it. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Not even if I try. And of course I dream about an Edward Jr. Any girl in there right mind would." I smiled at him. An awkward silence passed over us before he responded. "Bella, you never fail to surprise me," he waited for a moment, "Edward Jr? I was thinking more on the lines of Isabella II," He laughed. I thought for a moment. "Twins?" We both burst out into fits of laughter.

Oh baby!

**There it is. Short and sweet. I think I could do better :) As always with ExB it will be a happy ending. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
